FATE GRAND Deluxe ORDER
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: A serious spin of-of The universe cracks up. If you want to read it go to sufficient velocity and type "The Universe Cracks up". I'm not posting it here until I get a good positive response in the poll. Because Some people don't like it when I posted the first few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"ONE for ALL" - Speech

 _What the fuck? - Thoughts._

* * *

Gilgamesh/Ritsuka Fujimaru

(without reinforcement or One For All)

 **Strength: E**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Agility: E+  
Mana: C**

 **Luck: C**

 **N.P: EX Gate Of Babylon**

 **Fallout Manipulation -Shaker- Threat level 6**

 **Magical Feathers -Changer - Threat level 5**

 **Paint Generation -Changer- Threat Level 6**

 **Fantasy World creation -Shaker- Threat level 10**

Comic Book Pretty -Stranger- **Threat level 1**

Kaleidoscope -N/A- **Threat level 12+**

{LOCKED}{Power manipulation (PM) -Trump- **Threat level 12+ (Charges Remaining 5)} (LOCKED)**

Power Manipulation Charge Storage - Trump - **Threat level 12+ (Current Charges Stored : 76)**

One For All- Changer/Brute/Striker/Mover - **Threat level 11**

Astralization - Stranger - **Threat level 5**

Telekinesis - Shaker - **Threat level 5**

 **Golden Print - Blaster - 0**

 **Sharingan/Mangyekyou - Thinker/Shaker/changer/Blaster - Threat 9**

 **Technokinesis (30M) - Master/Thinker - 6  
**

* * *

"Fou, Fou!"

 _What the hell? What kind of creature makes such a sound?_

I felt a tiny tongue licking my face.

As I opened my eyes I saw a girl with lavender hair and purple eyes staring right at me.

 _Where the fuck am I? I don't remember coming here. The last thing I remember was...OWWWW MY head.. Why can't I remember?_

Checking my appearance reveals that even my body was replaced with another.

 _Why the fuck did this happen Where did my beautiful blond hair go? MUTHA FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!_

My beautiful blonde hair and red eyes were replaced with black spiky hair and green eyes.

 _Alright, Calm down. There is a girl staring down at me. I should be able to get some information as to where I was._

I sat upright facing whoever this was seemed to have a powerful presence. The strange white-haired squirrel-like animal jumped down my shoulders as I did so.

 _Alright time to get this situation out of the way first. Think about what happened to my memories later._

"Who...are you?" I ask the purple haired girl who seemed to be giving me Deja vu.

She put her hands on her chin in a thinking posse as she gave her reply. A quite strange reply at that.

"Let's see...Not someone whose name is worth mentioning... or something..."

She turned around awkwardly realising that she was not exactly answering my question before continuing her monologue.

"I mean, I have a name, but I don't often have the chance to say it, which means I don't get to make an impressive self-introduction."

 _Alright, Enough is enough._

"Ok? Then can I ask where exactly I am?"

"That's an easy one," she said without the tension she had before, was she that nervous? "This is an observatory, built to make the future of the human race as long and strong as possible."

"This is the Chaldea security organization."

* * *

[Play : fate grand order ost 1]

* * *

*Gulp**Gulp**Gulp**Gulp*

"Aaah, thanks, that hits the spot. Man, my head is pounding like hell." I said as I sat on a bench and drank the bottled water this kind girl gave me.

"That must be the effects of the Spiritron drive. Those who are not used to it may experience a lot of stress on the brain. Fou is the one who found you here on the floor unable to regain your consciousness. Those are the details."

"Fou?" _Who the fuck was that?_

The moment I said that I heard a voice.

"Fou, fou".

 _Oh, it's the strange little creature from before._ I watched it with fascination as it jumped directly on the strange girl's face and proceeded to scramble its way onto her shoulder.

"This squirrel like beast is Fou." Well, you are already much higher in my book compared to the incubator. Not that, it is much of a compliment almost everything is better than the incubators.

"Well, thank you, Fou," I said, thanking it sincerely.

"Fou has the special right to move around Chaldea freely." This little one must be quite special.

Then suddenly it turned and jumped towards me and landed on my head before scrambling off to who knows where.

"As you can see he goes where he pleases." The girl said in a fond voice.

"Quite an unusual creature isn't he? The only other one I saw that looked like him was the incubator."

"He rarely approaches anyone except for me. I guess that means that he has taken a liking to you, Sempai."

 _What?_

"Congratulations, you've become Fou's second attendant in Chaldea."

"Oh."

"By the way, is Sempai one of the people with Master potential gathered for rayshifting?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean sempai?" she seemed a bit worried.

 _Why would she worry about me?_

"Some of my memories are missing. I can't exactly remember how I got here." her eyes seemed to widen in surprise.

"I see we've never had such a case before. Perhaps we can ask Dr Roman at a later date."

"Allow me to give a basic explanation Sempai."

"Chaldea is a research and observation facility that gathers researchers of every kind from magecraft to science of all kinds all for the purpose of continuing the history of mankind for as long as possible. Our top researchers have developed Chaldeas, a global environmental model. It was proposed that planets have souls, so this miniature earth was replicated to reflect that soul. "As long as the light of civilization burns in Chaldeas, mankind in guaranteed. to last another hundred years. But that light has suddenly begun to die. if that light ceases to exist that means human civilization as we know it will come to an end. According to our observations, Humanity will become extinct in December 2016."

My eye's widened in surprise. _That's just a little over a year from now._

"A close examination of the information has revealed a new abnormality. It has been named Spatial Singularity F. We discovered that from 2004 to 2016 CE there was a suburban city in Japan that was an "unobservable area" and did not exist in history. Chaldea assumed that this was the cause of humanities extinction."

"Wait just a minute!" I interrupted her. "You said that it 'did not exist' and it was an 'unobservable area', then how did you guys find that out?"

"An excellent question Sempai. We cannot directly see them nor can we observe them. However, we can observe its effects around it. It's called a singularity because of this nature's similarity to a black hole. We may not be able to observe it directly but we can observe its effects in order to study it."

Oh.

"As I was saying, Chaldea proposed the Rayshift experiment and received approval. Rayshift turns humans into spiritrons and sends them to the past in order to intervene in certain events. In other words, it's like time-travel. By this means we can travel to the past, investigate the cause of the singularity and then destroy it."

"And that's the Idea behind the Rayshift experiment which Chaldea is trying to conduct."

So it's still an experimental procedure. Let's hope this doesn't end too badly.

Suddenly a sharp pain assaulted my head. As I was bombarded with memories that were mine/not mine. I clutched my head.

So that's the name of this body... May as well use it to keep less suspicion.

"Sempai are you okay? Does your head hurt again?"

"I'm fine. Thanks. Oh right, I almost forgot. My name is Ritsuka Fujimaru. Nice to meet you." I said handing out my hand for a handshake.

She hesitantly reached for it before I decided to grab her hand and gave it a firm shake. And an extra one for good measure.

When I let go she seemed to look at her hand as if it was an alien or something.

Seriously? It's just a handshake you know Where did this girl grow up anyway? Did she live under a rock this whole time? Snrrk.. Hole..

"So how long have you been in Chaldea?" I asked curiously.

"Here...Two years?"

 _Two years. Then Why the FUCK is she calling me sempai?_

"So that means you are my "sempai" right?"

"No, Everyone is a sempai to me." She said waving it off as it was nothing.

 ** _THAT MADE NO SENSE WHAT SO EVER! AND I STILL HAVEN'T LEARNED THIS BEAUTIFUL GALS NAME!_**

"So what's your name. Don't use that I'm not worth someone worth mentioning stuff 'kay?" This girl's got some serious confidence issues.

"My name..." just before she could answer, she was interrupted by a very strange looking that seemed to set off all the warning bells blaring in my head.

"Mash Kyrielight, So this is where you've been." The man said as he came to a stop in front of us. Whoever this guy is he a dangerous one alright.

"Professor Leff." the now named Mash answered.

"The briefing on the master potentials is about to begin. Come to the control room quickly."

I stood up my muscles tensing and all my instincts screaming at me that this man was extremely dangerous.

"Oh, and who are you?" he asked.

I got ready to activate the Gate of Babylon but to my surprise, there was no response. Not even the acknowledging hum of its activation. He seemed to not notice my tenseness as he casually activated the smartwatch thingy on his hand and a freaking hologram popped out.

"Number 48, Ritsuka Fujimaru, Oh one the common recruits."

I tried accessing it again only to receive absolutely nothing. _Alright, no gate of Babylon. Okay, it's not the end of the world. Okay, maybe it technically is but still._

"Please don't be disappointed. All of you are necessary for this mission."

"Hmm," I said only paying a fraction of my attention to what he said.

"I'm Leff Lynor. An engineer here," he said tipping his hat a bit. The FUCK. No way he is an engineer. A mere engineer won't put my instincts on such an edge.

"Hello" I reply just to keep appearances.

"By the way shouldn't you be going too?" he asked gazing at me.

"Where?"

"The Briefing. If you're late the director will glare at you for an entire year..."

 _So like Homura..._

"Oh. How do I get there?"

"This way," Mash said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to a super futuristic lift.

As we headed down I tried to access Kaleidoscope but that didn't work either.

"it's unusual for you to become involved with someone Mash. What do you find so appealing about him?" The 'engineer asked.

 _Fuck Kaleidoscope not working either. Fantasy world creation? Magical Feathers? Fallout manipulation? Paintball Generation? One for All?_

I felt a huge amount of energy begin entering my muscles reinforcing them and further increasing their speed and power. One for all 1% activated.

That's a Relief. I can at least use one for all. So I'm not completely helpless.

"Sempai...is human"

"Huh?" was my clever reply as I looked towards her in question. _What does she mean I'm human? Is she a vampire? or a demon or something?_

She seemed to notice my questioning look and clarified what she meant.

"Let me revise that. To be exact he seems human."

 _So am I a demon that looks like a human or something? Oh yeah. I am 2/3rd's Divine after all. Or at least I think I am. Without access to the gate of Babylon, I can't be sure unless there is another way. So technically she hit the nail on the head. What about Telekinesis?_

Ok, I still have that. Technokinesis of 30 meters seems to work as well.

"I Have a feeling that all of the people here a little different." Mash finished.

 _Is everyone else here a Yokai or something?_

"That's because all the people in Chaldea have one or two quirks." Professor Laff Clarified.

 _Oh, so that's what she meant._

 _What about that healing Power? Never gave it a name did I? How about Panacea? But I have to use Power manipulation. To increase its potency and capabilities. Right now It Just Rejuvenates the body and heals minors wounds and muscle tear._

 _Unfortunately, Power Manipulation is locked. However Not completely Gone like the others. What about Power manipulation Storage? Hmm, 76 Charges. I have to use them very carefully. I only have a limited amount of it after all._

I absorbed a bit of mana from the air and used it to cast structural analysis on myself...

Hmmm.

 _Look's like my divinity is really gone after all. My Divine magic core is replaced with a far inferior one and is currently deactivated. It was still a magic core capable of producing hundreds of times more prana than any Noble family circuits no matter how high their quality is. So around 20 times more than a homunculus specifically engineered for mana generation. So I could support around 10 Heracles by myself without the grail. I this is definitely the N_ asuverse _but I can't recall anything like this. OF course, this wasn't Fuyuki after all. But Mash said that the Singularity F was in Fuyuki. So I am in the Nasuverse. Just not a part of what I know. and the gate of Babylon just had to disappear at a time like this. My since my Divinity has disappeared My strength has dropped down to E and my endurance reduced to E as well. My agility reduced tp E+. and My luck to C. My mana was also now C Rank. That meant I couldn't use my continental level destructive spells. Yeah, as long as I didn't face any God I would be fine._

The lift arrived as I was lost in my musings.

Well, let's see this Director shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

Gilgamesh/Ritsuka Fujimaru

(Without Reinforcement or One for All)

Strength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: E+  
Mana: C

Luck: C

 **{LOCKED}{Power manipulation (PM) -Trump-** **Threat level 12+ (Charges Remaining 5)} (LOCKED)**

 **Power Manipulation Charge Storage - Trump - Threat level 12+ (Current Charges Stored : 76)**

 **One For All- Changer/Brute/Striker/Mover - Threat level 11**

 **Astralization - Stranger - Threat level 5**

 **Telekinesis - Shaker - Threat level 5**

 **Golden Print - Blaster - 0**

 **Sharingan/Mangyekyou - Thinker/Shaker/changer/Blaster - Threat 9**

 **Technokinesis (30M) - Master/Thinker - 6**

"Welcome to the Chaldea Security Organization. My name is Olga Marie Animusphere and I am the Director here at Chaldea. Each of you sitting in this room have been chosen from around the world for the rare talent you possess."

Talent? Me? RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT.

"and by talent, I mean the potential to do a Spiritron dive. Have the magical circuit and the Qualification to become a master. And while the talent itself would be considered special. You yourselves are not considered special people."

Does this woman know how to give a speech? Is she trying to encourage them or discourage them? Also, Me Not special?... NOooooo I'm not special at all...

"Don't let being chosen go to your heads. It's accurate to say that you are tools whose sole purpose is to protect the history of humankind."

OH, free insults included...Best speech ever...

*Audience Murmuring*

*Audience Murmuring*

"SILENCE, ENOUGH!"

Whoa, this lady is got a mean streak alright.

"if you don't like what I am saying then leave Chaldea Immediately..."

The audience fell silent. Good tactic but that was not going to work on me.

"Alright," I said as I got out of my chair and headed toward the door.

"And where do you think you are going?" The Director barked at me.

I turned my head around to face her directly before giving my reply. "Did you not say that if I didn't like then I can leave Chaldea Immediately? I am simply following those instructions as I don't like what you are saying about me. Calling me a tool? Who do you think you are? You guys are the ones who were so enthusiastic about me coming here were you not? If this is how you wish to speak to me then do the God-damn Rayshift yourself." I spoke my voice and gaze as cold as ice. The Director recoiled as if she was slapped and I turned back and exited the room.

As the door closed behind me I decided to wander the halls. However, before I could take more than a few steps. The door behind me opened. I turned in order to see who it was.

"Mash? What are you doing here?"

"Ah Sempai, I'm sorry about the director." She said giving a short bow. "She is just has a lot of stress, please forgive her."

"She may have stress but calling people tools still isn't nice." I retorted.

"Allow me to show you to your room, Sempai."

"Lead the way, I guess?"

"In the world of mages ability is a given but a magus's lineage is everything. The Director is from the Animuspheres. A distinguished family of mages. It's true she has a strong predilection for bloodlines. Once the Rayshift was moved from its experimental stage, potential masters were needed for its practical use. But only a handful of mages actually had the potential required."

"I see" I didn't care. If someone actually needed my help that is not how they would speak.

"Are you actually going to leave Chaldea Sempai?" She asked.

"I'll give her a chance to apologize before I leave. If she does apologize then I'll stay. Even if it's not sincere. Because that means she worthy of wielding the 'tools for protecting humanities history' as she so nicely put it. Otherwise, she can forget me working under her."

She suddenly came to a stop at one the BIG windows of Chaldea. "As high as we are above the surface we can't see one bit of blue sky."

"That's strange..."

"Here we are, this is your room."

"Thanks a lot."

"My pleasure."

"...just... be careful out there alright? You'll never know what's gonna come your way."

She gave a gentle smile and began to run back the way she came from.

"She ain't half bad...kind of cute actually."  
_

When I entered my room I saw a strange man eating fruit cake and using a laptop while dressed in a medical coat.

"Errr.."

"Hello, may I help you?... Hm?"

"..."

"..."

"AAAAAAAAH!" He nearly jumped in fright. before recovering. "Who are you?" He began to point his spoon at me and began ranting. "This is where I come to get away from it all! Who said you could come here?"

I deadpanned. "It's my room. So yes I can come here."

"Your room? Are you serious? Oh, I get it." He sighed. "So the last kid finally showed up." and face-palmed.

I am the one who should be facepalming you know.

"So who are you?" I asked. I should at least know who decided to bunk in my room.

"Oh," he released his facepalm before continuing. "The name is Romani Archiman. Head of the Medical division. But pretty much everyone around here calls me Doctor Roman.

"Doctor? I see. NIce to meet you, Doctor." I gave a short bow.

"Hey isn't ray-shift starting practical applications soon? Are you excited?"

"No.. Actually...

_  
(TimeSkip 5 Minutes later)  
 **_**

The Doctor spits out his coffee and coughed as he tried to clear his throat. "You what!?"

I repeated my explanation.

He looked at me...then looked at his coffee cup then at me again... "You really did that."

"I did. I affirmed. Kid...You're a Legend. No one ever stands up to the director but turning her own words against her without breaking the rules... Kid, you've got balls of steel."

He coughed a bit. "But still please don't do that again the Director is stressed out as it is with all the responsibilities she has."

"I suppose, but I couldn't forgive her when she called me a tool."

*Ring, Ring* *Ring, Ring*

The doctor activated the Hologram thingie on his hand.

"Romani, Rayshift is going to begin shortly. Would you come down as well just in case?"

"Did something happen?" the Doctor asked at this unusual request.

"Team A is ready but Team B and down are having small abnormality issues with some of the people who aren't used to this."

"Alright, I'll anesthize them."

"Hurry, you're in the medical office right? You should be able to get here in two minutes."

"Okay"

"Don't be late."

As he closed it I looked at him and said in a sarcastic tone. "This isn't the Medical RIIIIGHT?"

"W-well I won't get into trouble for being a little late...Besides ..."

*boooooooom* I heard a rumble in the distance just as the light began to flicker and died. leaving us in a dark room.

"A powercut?" I asked.

"No that should not be possible." the doctor said in an alarmed tone.

 _ **"Emergency Alert, Fires have broken out in the central power plant and central control room.**_

A robotic voice announces.

"Fires?" the doctor seemed confused.

 _ **"The central division bulkhead will close in 240 seconds."**_

Roman dropped the mug in shock.

Shit mash is there.

I ran out the door in a hurry.

"Hey, wait," Roman called out.

Oh, right. I almost forgot. I grabbed the doctor and carried him piggyback style.

"Hey what are you doing, let me down we have no time to waste."

"Sorry, no time to explain. One for all Full cowling 10%, Activate. "

 **My body began to glow a with a gentle sky blue aura outline with a gentle breeze flowing with it as my muscles very slightly bulged increasing my stats.**

 **Strength E - C**

 **Agility E+ - C+**

 **Endurance E - C**

With my stats Now at 30 times peak human. I blasted off with Roman Behind me. We arrived in the central bulkhead in less than 20 seconds and found everything on fire. I let down doctor Roman. And deactivated One for All. Letting my muscles relax.

"Only Chaldeas is unharmed? Then it's possible that this was an act of sabotage."

 _ **Suspension of power output unit confirmed. Insufficient Power generation.**_

"This is bad," the doctor said alarmed.

When we turned around we saw the control panel completely empty without a single person in it.

 _ **Unable to switch to reserve power. Personnel please manually switch to reserve.**_

"I'll go to the basement powerplant. I can't let the light of Chaldea Go out, You need to go back the way you came." the Doctor said as began to run out of the room.

I can't go back Mash is still in here.

I turned around and blasted towards the centre of the room where I could sense Mashu's Prana Signature fading.

 _ **Rayshift System transferring to the final stage. Coordinates: January 30, 2004, CE Fuyuki Japan.**_

 _ **Laplace Conversion Protection in place. Additional Factor frame towards singularity secured.**_

 _ **Unsummon Program Set.**_

 _ **Masters, please enter Final Adjustments.**_

I found her trapped under a huge block of steel with fou next to her. How did she even survive such a thing. Nevermind I have to get mash out of there.

"Fou, fou"

"MASH!, hang on I'm coming to help."

"Sem...pai...no..thats."

Shit her lower body is most likely crushed.

I bent down and tried to grab the brick only to retract reflexively due to the heat.

"Never mind me...please... you need ... to run..."

"Don't worry Mash I'm getting you out of there."

I activated My magic core.

I hold my hands out toward the area where I just held earlier and cast a freezing spell.

 _ **"(Πάγωμα)"**_

Ice appeared coolling the area of the block down and releasing quite a lot of steam. But I could hold it now. It was already melting though better hurry.

I grabbed. The block and activated one for all.

"One for all Full cowling activate. 10%" The Blue outline returned and my muscles bulged slightly increasing my stats. I tried to Lift the Block but It was still too heavy. I could barely even lift it a few millimetres.

"20%" I increased the amount causing the glow to increase even more and my muscles to slightly increase its mass as well. It was still not too bulky. But the lines of Some of my muscles could now be seen through the shirt. I was able to lift it. and throw it aside.

 **One for All. 20%**

 **Strength C - A**

 **Agility C+ - A+**

 **Endurance C- A**

 _What was that thing made of anyway? My muscles are sore. I was still not used to one for All's power. If I went Above 20% My muscles would tear for sure._

I deactivated One for All and my body stopped glowing and My muscles returned to normal.

I turned around to see a Wide eyed Mash staring at me Fou _as well._

 _What?_

 _ **Warning to observation staff. Chaldeas' condition has changed. Shiva's near-future observation data will be over-written. The Survival of the human race on earth for the next hundred years cannot be confirmed. The Future of Humanity cannot be Guaranteed.**_

 _"Chaldeas is..."_

 _ **The Central Bulkhead will now be sealed. Commencing Interior Cleansing in 90 seconds.**_

 _"Sempai...I'm sorry"_

 _"Don't worry hang in there mash. I've got you."_

 _ **Seeking Qualified Masters...**_ _ **Seeking...**_

I activated my 'Panacea' power and grabbed Mash's hand and activated it causing her to glow green. As her wounds began to heal.

 _ **Resetting contact with suitable designee number forty-eight.**_

I added a PM charge to my 'Panacea' power to increase its capability. Now, Mash was healing exponentially faster and glowing a bright green. Crushed organs began to regenerate. Bones began to realign an heal before her eyes.

"Sempai..." she stared at me with wonder in her eyes. "What are you?...No human can heal someone so fast without an insane amount of Prana...yet While I sensed you using prana to freeze the block, I didn't feel any Prana at all when you healed me. Not to mention. The chant you used for the ice spell. Those were High-speed divine word's, an art lost to the modern world...Please tell me sempai...Who...no what are you...? _ **"**_

"What am I huh" I didn't stop healing her as I thought about what to say that wouldn't be a lie...OH, I got it...

"You want to know what I am? Are you sure?" she nodded. "I am..." she tried to lean closer... "A wielder of a True Magic. A Magician" It isn't a lie. Some of the things I could do cannot be replicated by modern science after all no matter the time and funding.

Her eye's widened in recognition of the term as the everything turned blue before turning black and I was forced into unconscious.

 _ **Starting unsummon**_ _**program. Beginning Spiritron Conversion. Beginning Rayshift in 3,2,1.**_

 _ **All Operations Cleared. Beginning First order verification.**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
 _ **Your thoughts**_


	3. Chapter 3

Gilgamesh/Ritsuka Fujimaru

(without reinforcement or One For All)

Strength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: E+  
Mana: C

Luck: C

N.P: EX Gate Of Babylon

Fallout Manipulation -Shaker- Threat level 6

Magical Feathers -Changer - Threat level 5

Paint Generation -Changer- Threat Level 6

Fantasy World creation -Shaker- Threat level 10

Comic Book Pretty -Stranger- **Threat level 1**

 **Kaleidoscope -N/A- Threat level 12+**

 **{LOCKED}{Power manipulation (PM) -Trump-** **Threat level 12+ (Charges Remaining 5)} (LOCKED)**

 **Power Manipulation Charge Storage - Trump - Threat level 12+ (Current Charges Stored : 76)**

 **One For All- Changer/Brute/Striker/Mover - Threat level 11**

 **Astralization - Stranger - Threat level 5**

 **Telekinesis - Shaker - Threat level 5**

 **Golden Print - Blaster - 0**

 **Sharingan/Mangyekyou - Thinker/Shaker/changer/Blaster - Threat 9**

 **Technokinesis (30M) - Master/Thinker - 6**

 **Panacea - Striker - 7. (Can only heal. and heal really well.)**  
 **_**

 **"Speech"**

 **Thoughts**

"..."

"...ou"

"Fou, fou!"

That sound. Fou?

My eyes snapped open as I stood up and began to observe the surroundings.

Where am I? Wait for the rayshift! Then this must be Fuyuki.

Mash!

I turned around and let out a sigh of relief. Fou was now licking her face trying to wake her up just as he did me. or is it a she? Can't say for sure but now was not the time for that. There was an occasional fire here and there. So perhaps this was the aftermath of the Fuyuki fire? From what I can sense there was absolutely no life within a mile from my position.

I let out a tired sigh and bent down to wake up Mash.

She looks so cute when she's asleep. Wait what am I thinking this isn't the time for that!

I gently shook her.

"Mash, Mash wake up"

"Munya,munya." She yawned and began to stretch like a cat.

 **OH MAH GAWD SOOO KAWAI.**

If this continued I was going to die.

"sempai?" she opened her eyes.

"Fou, fou!" Fou licked her cheek happy that she was awake.

My instincts screamed at me to GET THE FUCK away from there as I grabbed the still not fully awake mash and tucked her under my arm and gabbed Fou with my left and JUMPED back using Telekinesis to Give me an extra boost as I didn't have time to activate one for all, we landed several meters behind where we were before.

My instincts were proven when several glowing red arrows slammed on the location we were just in before exploding. with the force of several grenades.

Had I been a second late. We would have been swiss cheese.

I gently let them down and mash stood up as fou climbed up her shoulder and began to play with her hair.

"...That was..."

"We are currently in singularity F." I answered her unasked question as I began to expand my senses. "That was most likely an Archer-class servant."

Mash looked at me with surprise etched on her face. "Sempai you know about the Grail War?"

Oh, that's why she was surprised. "Yes, I have seen the Fuyuki grail war myself. Though I was not a Master."

"I see."

I as my sense reached its outer most limit I began to sense someone. No two someones or servants if I am correct.

OH SHIT.

I put my hands up and activated my magic core. I relished the feeling of mana passing through me as I began to cast a spell.

Πυκνή μαγεία Ασπίδα

A circular shield made of pure Mana surrounded us as I began to supply more mana to increase its strength and thickness.

I didn't have to wait long for the arrows to hit.

My shield shuddered the moment the arrows struck and it nearly gave away at the barrage of arrows but somehow it held despite all that and we survived.

Those arrows were not ordinary arrows.

I observed my shield and noticed it had several cracks in it. I stopped my connection to it and watched it as it shattered.

I was about to create another mana shield before a scream rang out a very familiar scream.

I knew that voice.

The Director.

I was thinking of leaving her there but even as angry as I was ,I wasn't going to condemn her to death.

I looked towards Mash and she nodded.

* * *

Mash, was very surprised when her sempai began to carry ber in a bridal carry. "Huh?" Was the only sound she managed.

Then sempai's body began to glow an azure blue and he muttered something about 10%? She felt his muscles bulged slightly before he began to run faster than humanly possible.

Oh, now she remembered, sempai did say he was a True magician. But it was still quite hard to believe. Sempai could also use high-speed divine words. Something that was considered a lost art when the age of the gods ended. Yet sempai could use it.

She wondered what was it like to be a True Magician? The reason she was having difficulty believing it was because sempai seemed so human. FRom what she knew the more powerful someone was in the field of magic the odder they behaved.

Look at Wizard Marshalll Zelretch for instance. He was the user of the second true magic the Kaleidoscope and his behaviour was so odd that even the strongest mages seem wary of him.

So she would continue observing sempai and she would believe him until it was proven otherwise.

Sempais chest was also very warm. She began to snuggle closer. But she didn't have long before sempai let her down.

The Director! Skeletons were heading for her. and one was about to slice her from above. The DIrector raised her hand and fired a Gandr curse only for it to miss as the skeleton nimbly avoided her attack and continued its trajectory.

She couldn't help the director as the director closed her eyes and tried to cover herself. She was powerless to do so because the experiment had failed and she was not able to fuse with the heroic spirit. She tried to reach out to do something but alas she could not she was not a mage she didn't have the power of a heroic spirit either. That was when she saw sempai. He glowed slightly brighter and he vanished and reappeared above where the director was and PUNCHED the skeleton.

PUNCHED.

He didn't use a spell. He punched it. She watched in awe as the skeleton shattered into bits and scattered into shrapnel.

Sempai was strong.

She vowed she would become strong as well. Somehow. She wouldn't be so weak again. Perhaps sempai can teach her. Then she can't call sempai, sempai anymore. She should call him Shishou?

* * *

Fuck that hurt.

I accidentally used more than 20% because I didn't have time to adjust it. Had I waited too long the director would have been minced meat. I winced a bit my arms and legs screamed in pain. 30% I was currently at 30%. I deactivated one for all and reduced the output of my magic core to 10%. If I left it at 100% there would definitely be questions.

Fuckin skeleton.

I looked back and saw the director staring at me.

Shit did she sense my Magic core? I hope not.

I activated Panacea to heal my self and cast reinforcement on myself this time. Bringing my Strength and Agility to D+ rank should be enough to deal with these skeletons.

I dashed forward towards the skeletons that began to surround the director and began to shatter them one by one.

A punch shattered the ribs of a skeleton a kick right under the skull sending it flying separated from its body, duck under a sword that was aimed for my neck and then jumped above a spear aimed for my groin. Seriously? I gave a roundhouse kick shattering both those skeletons jaws. A few seconds later all skeletons that I could see were eliminated and I returned to the director.

"Are you alright Director?" I gave her a hand. For some reason, she kept staring at me.

"Director?" I asked again causing her to come out of whatever fugue she was in.

"You are a Mage?" That was her first question, really. I sweatdropped on the inside.

"Yes Director, are you hurt?" I asked again.

"Director, are you alright?" Mash joined me as she arrived.

"Fou, fou." Fou said from his comfortable perch that was mash's head.

She turned around and got up before dusted herself before turning towards new skeletons that were heading her way.

Seriously can't we catch a break we were in the middle of a discussion.

Rude skeletons.

"I am alright I suppose thank you for your concern." She raised her hand and began firing Gandrs at the skeletons heading towards us.

I decided to join her.

I channelled mana to my hands and stretched towards the skeletons my palm facing them and released a small beam of light obliterating two or three in the process. I had to occasionally make sure that Mash is safe but it didn't take long before all the skeletons were wiped out. Unfortunately for us we simply couldn't catch a break today.

The doctor called us from his end at Chaldea and informed us of the situation there but more importantly that we had to get out of here. There was a Servant nearby and we still don't have one of our own.

Just great... At least things can't get any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

(Mash Pov) _

It wasn't long after Doctor Roman warned us about the Servant in the Area. We tried to make an escape. The Director and Sempai kept a look out for enemies and destroyed the occasional skeleton than decided to attack us.

I am happy that Sempai was getting along with the Director. They seemed to silently compete with each other when a group of skeletons appeared. Both of them looked so professional. When the skeletons decided to surround of the Director and Sempai had each other's back and took out the Skeletons.

Director with Gandrs and Finn shots. Sempai with his Magic Lasers...

A Magic Laser. That's what sempai called it.

When I asked sempai about the spell he explained it how the spell worked. It was quite simple and effective.

Revolutionary as well or maybe it's just an idea that no mage used before?

Like Finn shots and Gandrs, Sempai's Magic Laser had similar damage. Unlike the finshots, Sempai could hit his targets near instantly.

Which would make sense given that they are Lazers?

After a while, as Sempai had his back to the director he mentioned a number.

17.

He shot another Skeleton and said Seventeen.

The Director had her back to him smirked and said twenty after destroying another skeleton with a Finn shot.

Oh.

They were counting skeletons.

Sempai turned a dire situation into something fun...how he did it I didn't know.. I joined in as the referee.

Even as skeletons poured fourth the Director was smiling.

Surely this was a mistake?

I rubbed my eyes and looked again...

No. It wasn't a mistake. Director Olga really was smiling.

A miracle.

No.

True Magic..

Sempai was indeed a very powerful Magician.

She had never seen the director smile before...

No, bad Mash.

The Director was just stressed surely there were other times when the Director smiled. .. She simply must not have seen it.

Soon the unending army of skeletons eventually came to an end.

With Director having a score of 68 and Sempai having a score of 64.

I think Senpai lost on purpose but I didn't know why.

Our victory was short-lived when we were ambushed by a servant.

"My, my such delicious fresh prey."

The servant might also have some mental problems as well. However, this was indeed a problem.

We didn't have a Servant on our side yet.

"What do you want?" Director Olga asked the hooded servant..

The servant had her upper face covered with a hood and had long purple hair that slid down below her thighs and carried a scythe? A Lance? I wasn't sure.

"Oh, I just couldn't help it when prey walked into my nest I must eat them after all." She said licking her lips. It was disturbing as she had some blood on her face.

"You eat humans?" I could not help but ask even as frightened as I was.

Her smile turned into a terrifying grin as she began to cackle. Before she turned serious.

"No, I don't eat humans." She began to grin again. "I devour them!" she said her disturbing grin stretching even wider.

"Oh, boya. You smell delicious. I'll enjoy eating you."

I glared at her, she couldn't have her Sempai!

"Medusa."

"Oh. You know me boya? I'll take great pleasure in eating you."

Did sempai know this Harlot? How?

Wait for her Sempai? When did he become hers?

I couldn't contemplate for long before Sempai began to glow a light blue as he did before when Sempai carried me as well as when he saved my life in the fire.

"How's Sakura doing?" Sempai asked.

Sakura who was Sakura?

At this Rider scowled and began to get angry.

"You, I don't know how you know her but I will rip you limb from limb for even mentioning that name." she snarled.

"Sempai perhaps it's not a good idea to antagonize the servant?"

Unfortunately, I was too late as the servant began her attack against Sempai.

The fight or it was more of Sempai dodging most of her attacks while he managed to hit her once or twice... Still, it was amazing. Sempai was able to stand up to an actual servant.

"Don't relax yet." Director Olga said worriedly. She was biting her thumbnail. A habit when she was extremely nervous...

"But Sempai is able to fight her."

"No, it isn't a fight, look he is hasn't landed a single blow yet. It is taking everything he has to evade and the only reason he can do such a thing is because his reaction time is very good, it's almost as if he can tell what the servant is doing before it happens."

"Isn't that good?"

"No, look carefully. His muscles are tearing themselves apart. He must be reinforcing his limbs to its maximum limit and using mage craft to further enhance his limbs. I've heard of the enforcer named Bazzet Fraga MC Remitz from the Fraga Clan. Rumour has it that she could fight with servants by enhancing her whole body with runes and heavy body conditioning... Still, I've never thought I'd see something like that before my eyes." I could tell the Director was amazed but also worried at the same time.

As I turned back to the fight I saw Sempai bleeding from several locations.

"The servant has yet to glance a single blow, the blood you can see is from some of his veins on his skin bursting. That's a definite sign that he is over reinforcing at least some part of his body."

I didn't understand why Sempai didn't use his magic, Sempai did say he was a True Magician did he not?

Suddenly I felt the air around Sempai change... I'm sure Director Olga could feel it too.

_  
(Ritsuka Pov)

Fuck, me and my big mouth. I just hate to say that things couldn't get any worse in the Fate universe...

I jumped back dodging the chains that Lancer threw at me. A hood covered the top of her face but I recognized her when I saw her.

Medusa.

She was a Rider in Fate/Stay Night UBW.

I didn't know much about her except that she was freakishly fast and had a fucking Pegasus. From what she said if I get cut by her lance even once I'll never be able to heal it. So no Pegasus that was one good thing.

Yay, for Villain Monologues. Because they give valuable information.

"Don't worry when I turn you into my statue I'll take _Good_ care of you..." Medusa whispered as she continued to attack me her lance.

*Shivers*

If my sharingan wasn't active I definitely would have been dead by now...

I ducked down under her attack just barely avoiding her as her lance passed through the empty space where my head was a second ago.

My muscles were sore as they screamed in pain while I kept up One for All at 25%. It was over my 20% limit but If I go any lower I wouldn't be able to Lancers attack and she would then get mash and the director who were not combat oriented. Atleast bit at my level.

I jumped above her as I left a glowing blue streak as got a bit of space between her and me. I was a human, not a servant. Since I've lost my Divinity and My Noble phantasms as well as almost all my powers I was barely keeping myself alive It was only my instincts and my three tomoe Sharingan that kept me alive.

Medusa smirked as she suddenly accelerated putting her previous speed to shame. If went higher than this my muscles would break down much faster. At this rate, I could hold one for All for a few more minutes before my muscles completely gave out...I couldn't use Panacea as that took my concentration away from the battle.

Heh, I never thought I would have to make a decision like this. While I certainly could use the stored charges to create the power to take her down I had a feeling that I would need it later. My Power manipulation wasn't working, to be precise it wasn't generating any new charges. With all of my main powers gone I had to make do. My Sharingan spun, as the world slowed down even further, as I spend more mana to it gently causing it to spin it's three Tomoe, as I looked at Medusa whose lance was coming closer and closer as I began to analyse and predict from where and how she would strike a few seconds further.

The strike would come from my top left and would cut through my left shoulder through my body and out my right hip. If I didn't take any action.

I had about _**two seconds**_ of time before she reached me at her current speed.

I adjusted my stance bringing my right fist to my side clenching it tightly as blood dripped from it. Even if some of my veins have burst my muscles and bones were intact. That's all I needed I had only one shot at this. I glanced at her my frown turning into a determined grin.

She raised her lance as she flew towards me and began to bring it down. "Die, boy!"

Really? That was your battle shout? At least say something cool? Like this!

My clenched fist began to glow a very bright sky blue as the cloth of my Chaldea uniform on my right arm tore apart, revealing bright red lines crisscrossing it as One for All's full might concentrated on the single limb.

 _ **One second.**_

I swung my right arm to meet her face.

Her eyes widened as she began to realize something wasn't right.

However, it was too late for her to change Directions.

"Sixth True Magic: One For ALL - Physical OVER BOOST!" I shouted out **.** Now **t** _hat is a cool attack name. Die boy is so unoriginal. Since I am going with the True Magic bullshit may as well look cool doing it!_

 _ **Zero Seconds.**_

 _ **BOOOOOOOOM!**_

Winds buffeted outwards from the point of impact as the shock wave and the force completely disintegrated the servant's body and it turned into golden spiritrons before it vanished. The victory wasn't without cost. I felt my muscles rip themselves apart and my bones shatter as the glow vanished and I fell down on my back and tried to catch my breath.

I could barely see straight as blinding pain racked through my body. The skin on my right arm was completely gone exposing the muscle and tendons beneath it. I tried to activate Panacea but I all I managed to do was regrow some fresh skin which still looked really red and get my shattered bones aligned. At least muscles weren't exposed.

 _"_ Sempai" Ah, Mash I heard her faint voice.

"Fujimaru!" Director, worried about me, the world must be ending...or right it already is...hehe..

"Don't worry kiddo, you did great. Hell, you were badass that was an amazing fight for a human. Just rest, for now, I'll take care of that wound for ya." The last thing I saw was a guy wearing a blue robe but I knew that face anywhere.

"Setanta" I whispered.

"Oh, so you know my name? Tell me about how you know me when you wake up, alright? It must be an interesting story for sure. Still, though damn your hand is in really bad shape. Meh, I've seen worse, I can fix it good as new." He grinned as several magical circles began to appear.

Yeah, he was a nice guy. I could leave Mash and Olga to him.

The pain was too much for me. I could finally let go and soon the world turned dark. 


	5. Chapter 5

"So Mash you are telling me that Fujimaru said that he is a True Magician?" Olga stared at the young lavender-haired girl in disbelief. "I find this a bit difficult to believe."

"That might make sense." Cu looked thoughtful as he kept healing the said Magician who was currently unconscious and his right arm in a cast made from wood gently grown around his hand to keep it from disturbing the bones, Olga turned to him in disbelief as she began to prepare some barriers while remaining seated on the floor of the building they found nearby she was too tired to care even if the floor wasn't as comfortable as she was used to.

Mash was sat in seiza staring intently at Fujimaru who was currently floating in the air covered in rotating green magic circles crafted with Primeval Runes courtesy of Setanta.

Fou was laying on top of her head who was also staring at Fujimaru with a curious glint in its eyes..."Kyuu"

"How does that make sense?" Olga raised an eyebrow at the heroic spirit causing the caster to divide his attention between the director and the Magician he was healing.

"Do you really think an ordinary magus can defeat a Servant in a one on one fight? Even the weakest of servants are worlds above any normal magus and this guy utterly destroyed her even if he was getting his ass kicked for the most of the fight, he was still able to keep dodging her." He looked at the magician with a grin adorning his face. "Especially when a servant has Magic Resistance and high as she's got, any mage-craft B rank and below will have little to no effect on her." His grin widened even further. "This kid." He turned to Mash and Mash his turned expression serious. "If this Kid is a True Magician, he must fairly new at using it, whatever it is."

Olga raised an eyebrow at this but since this is a Caster, they would be far more knowledgeable at mage-craft. So, she simply motioned him to continue.

"So, there must be a limit of some kind. All True Magic in their early stages have a huge barrier, much more difficult to pass compared to regular magecraft because of their complexity learn or sheer vastness, but if you do mage to keep pushing forward eventually all its limits would be released. Whatever the limit was, this kid knew ordinary Magic wouldn't work. So, he reinforced his body with his True Magic whatever that maybe, in order to keep up and buy enough time to prepare that last move. Since he didn't know how high the servant's magical resistance was, he couldn't take any chances. It was, do or die for the kid, and if he failed lancer would attack you girls next so he decided to Overload his muscles in only his right arm with as much as he can and bypass her magic resistance with pure physical force. This kid is really something, no he ain't a kid. He's a MAN."

Olga and Mash stared at the currently sleeping Magician.

"Won't it hurt sempai a lot? I can't imagine how much pain it would cause. Why would sempai go that far?" Mash was confused. She was supposed to be the Demi-Servant of Chaldea. Yet, Sempai had to take the Herculean task of fighting Heroic spirits on his own. She clenched her hands as her knuckles turned white. Why? If she cannot even fulfill the purpose, she was created for why was she still here? A hand laid on her shoulder as she was brought out of her depressing spiral. it was the director. She muttered a small thank you and Olga nodded but remained silent.

"You know." Cu began a gentle smile adorning his face as he stared at Ritsuka. " There is only one reason that I can think of that he would go so far."

Both Mash and the director looked at him with interest.

"And that's to protect the ones they care about, that's the only reason I can think that this boy would go so far against an unknown servant even when he knew victory wasn't assured."

"Sempai did that because..." pink dusted her cheeks as her heart thumped in her chest...She didn't know sempai cared that much about her...

Olga especially seemed flustered. "That can't be."

"Oh, but it is" Cu grinned at her he knew teasing material when he saw one. "If he didn't care about one of you, he could have just taken the other and ran away considering his speed it wouldn't be difficult without having to worry about magic resistance."

Olga and Mashu's faces were now red as Tomatoes and steam came out of Olga's ears while mash tried to calm down her racing heart by placing her hands on her chest to no avail.

"Yeah, he cares about the both of you too much." Cu began to chuckle. "Man, what I would have given to have such a brave Mage as my master... A true warrior, this guy, unlike my previous shitty bastard." His chuckles died down as he lowered his staff and the Magic circle that kept Ritsuka hovering in the air and healing him slowly grew smaller and Fujimaru slowly drop down. Cu saw another chance and wasn't about to let this go. He began to Cackle internally as he gently lowered him...

His head was laid to rest right on top of Mash's lap and the poor girl's eyes widened in shock as she took in the unconscious sempai in front of her as she leaned forward to take a look at his now healed hand.

If her heart beat any fast, she was sure she would faint.

Fumimaru's eye twitched as he slowly came back to the land of the living as his eyes opened as the first thing, he saw was...

"Mash? What happened are you ok? Where's the Director?"

"See I told you." Cu began to snicker.

Mash couldn't take it anymore.

Her heart couldn't take it anymore.

Cu's teasing, Sempai's head on her lap. and his face so close she could almost kiss...

Her face reddened even further as her mind derailed itself going more _smutty_ thoughts...

Mash fainted as she fell to the side and Ritsuka's head hit the ground not enough to hurt but startle him as he still didn't understand what was going on.

A red-faced Olga fired a Gandr at Cu trying to vent her embarrassment and frustration on him but the Heroic Spirit sidestepped it with ease only to get his face kicked in by am angry Cath Palug sending him flying through a concrete wall.

"FOOUUU! HISSSS! KYUUU!"

The odd Magician and the Unawakened Demiservant were its attendants. While healing the odd Magician earned him some goodwill the man deserved a good kick his face for embarrassing its Unawakened Demiservant so much not unlike how his previous caretaker was...At least this man was more responsible...

The result a Cu Chulainn with his head embedded in the wall with his feet sticking out.

While Olga would have preferred to Gandr him herself this was also satisfying as she took the began to scratch the head of Cath Palug in her arms as she calmed down, unknown to her that she became its third caretaker...


	6. Chapter 6

"So, are you going to explain?" The Director asked looking at me expectantly. Even Setanta seemed quite interested.

But what should I tell them? I can't exactly tell them that I just filled out a CYOA and found myself with superpowers? What the hell am I supposed to say? Time for my next best skill after bullshitting.

Improvisation!

"I don't know?" I said shrugging my stiff shoulders.

The Director looked annoyed at this.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know your own Magic? Mash informed me you called yourself a True magician, but now you tell me that you don't know? You should understand the meaning of that title!"

"Yeah I know, anything that cannot be replicated by science regardless of time and resources is known as True Magic." I turned to the campfire feeling its warmth, through the bandages that were covering my chest and my right arm.

After a few seconds of silence, I had an idea. Just tell them a believable version of the truth.

"Well, the closest I can understand is that my true Magic allows me to control some kind of energy, much more different than Prana."

"Different how, sempai?"

"Well, there is no impossibility for modern Mage craft within the rules of the world, and anything within the limits of human intellect is possible, although there are limitations where it only appears that something is possible. However, because Magecraft acts as the reenactment of preexisting phenomena that already exist in the world, it is impossible to use it to create new Mysteries; even with an infinite amount of research, there exists a "wall" that prevents the wisdom of humans from doing so in the current era. The realm past this "wall" is known as Magic."

"The closest I can describe my true magic is the creation and granting of miracles. I just have to specify what I what type of Miracle I want it to create and it creates a Miracle, of course, I still haven't mastered it, the amount of "charges" I have to use miracles is limited, like as if there is a barrier preventing me from gaining more, I can feel the barrier, I can even feel the power beyond it but I can't access it, it's absolutely frustrating."

My knuckles turned white before I sighed and let go. Well no use thinking too much over it. Just hope I don't run into someone like Gilgamesh or Arturia soon.

"As I suspected, you're quite a new magician aren't you boy?" I nodded. "Well, keep working on it you' eventually break that barrier." He grinned slapping me on the back causing me to hiss as pain spiked through my body.

"Caster-san! Sempai is injured!"

"Haha, Girly I'm a Caster if something breaks, I'll fix it right back up!"

"Point." I agreed though I'd rather do without the pain as I let out a chuckle.

"Sempai! It is not funny! You should take better care of yourself!"

"Well, it's kind of hard to do that when I'm fighting servants don't you think?"

She puffed her cheeks, annoyed, leaving both Caster and me chuckling.

"Well, Fujimaru since you apparently are well enough to laugh, I suppose we can move now!" Olga said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on give me a break will ya, I'm injured here!"

"Well. why can't you use a miracle to heal yourself?"

Huh, she's right.

"Geez, you actually forgot about it didn't you?" Olga sighed rubbing her temples. "Hurry up and heal yourself we've got a lot of ground to cover!"

"Kyuu, Fou!" Fou pat Olga's head trying to comfort her while laying on top of it.

Olga didn't seem to mind it, which was a strange sight.

"Alright." I nodded closing my eyes and activating Panacea.

My fractured boned and torn muscles began to close up and heal at a ridiculous pace. Setanta already did quite a good job patching me up.

Once my healing was done, I opened my eyes to see Olga, Mash, Fou, and Caster leaving...

"Hey wait up!"

As we walked Mash walk quite inquisitive about how my "Magic" worked. I'm pretty sure Olga was listening in although her pride didn't allow her to ask questions like Mash was asking. And so, I found myself doing an AMA while trekking across a burning city, truly there was no better time for something like this.

"That mystic eye you used when you battled Lancer. What was it? Did you create it with your magic as well?"

"You mean my Sharingan?" I said flashing it on and off for her to see and she nodded."No, that is a bloodline."

"I wasn't aware you were from a mage family." Olga interrupted. Now seemingly interested.

"Not exactly, I'm a descendant of a shinobi family."

"Shinobi? Sempai is an actual Ninja?"

"FOU?"

"No, while I have their blood flowing through my veins which grant me the Sharingan, but I'm not an actual shinobi."

"Kyuu?"

"And what does it do sempai?"

"Well, basically it gives me battle precognition as in a few I can tell what my opponent is about to do a few seconds in the future allowing me to react almost before they make their move."

"So that's how you kept up with Lancer! As strong and fast as you were it didn't make sense that you could keep dodging her. This completes the picture." Lancer said nodding sagely.

"How long do the miracles last sempai?"

"As long as I need it to."

"Can you explain how it feels?"

"Well, the closest explanation is like an overeager puppy wagging its tail waiting for your command and rather than a puppy it's a miniature star in the palm of your hand."

"Oh...Can you use a miracle to make me stronger sempai?"

"Hmm...It might work..."

"Really?" I was sure I saw stars in her eyes.

Must be my imagination.

"Yes, since we're fighting servant's we'll need to make sure you have enough durability, speed, and strength."

...Hmmm..

"I suppose I can create an Alexandria package?"

"Sempai?"

"Just give me a minute."

Just as I was about to begin, I was interrupted by Caster. "We're here, and looks like we have company." I looked up to see that we were in front of a large cave and in front of it was...Okay...calm I need a way to bullshit out of this. If Saber was inside that means Archer was on her side...I only have caster as my Servant and I'm not sure I wanted to go through using One for all at full power again.

So... Bullshit time Start.

"Shirou?"

Archer's eyes widened snapping his head in my direction with such speed that I was sure his neck would have broken.

"So, that's your true name eh, Archer?" Caster grinned.

"Sempai you know Archer?" Mash asked wide-eyed.

"How, that should not be possible!" Olga was...well confused. How would a modern human know a Heroic spirit?

"I'm sorry you got the wrong person I'm not whoever this Shirou person is."

Archer tried to deny my claim. Oh, he wasn't going to get of that easy!

I continued as if I wasn't interrupted in the first place.

"Yeah, I know this guy alright Mash. So what are you doing here, wait, scratch that how did you even become a servant anyway? I'm pretty sure that the Fake Janitor and the Brownie of Homurahara aren't enough, though on second thought you never missed a single arrow when you were in the archery club. So maybe that could count. Even if you got a tan, grew several feet and grew white hair I'd remember you anywhere Shirou, man, though Sakura-san was really smitten with you I wonder if you even noticed?"

At this point saw a tick on Archer's forehead and more tick began to appear. I knew I was pushing my luck but this was too fun to stop now.

" Ah, those were the good times, I remember you were the only one who tolerated Shinji, hell you have had the patience of a saint. I'm surprised why you weren't summoned as a ruler instead, especially since you wrote about becoming a hero of justice in your essay. Though I wouldn't be surprised if you did actually achieve it."

At this point, I'm surprised when Archer's face wasn't a large tick mark with all the veins popping out of his head.

Caster was on the ground laughing at Archers expense.

And apparently, Archer had enough and rushed at me murder clear in his eyes swinging Kanshou and Bakuya at me.

Only to be blocked by Caster who was holding him at bay with his staff who pushed Emiya away and rotated his staff as if it was a Lance.

Wait how did a wooden staff hold back Kanshou and Bakuya?

And so an epic battle began between lancer and an enraged Archer.

"So, Director what should we do?"

The Director was biting her lip again.

"We can't summon a servant since we will first have to create a summoning circle...Wait can you use a miracle to create a summoning circle or summon a servant?"

"Actually I know High-speed divine words. I can cast the summoning without wasting a miracle for it."

"What?"

"I can confirm, Director. Sempai used High-speed divine words back in Chaldea as well."

She was silent for a while, her face turning red for some reason. "Then get on it!"

"Alright, alright no need to hurry me."

"More summoning and less chattering. A caster is fighting against a knight class so forgive me and I'm not optimistic."

I sighed activating about 20% of my magic core and began to chant.

 _ **Αφήστε το ασημένιο και ο χάλυβας να είναι η ουσία.**_

 _ **Αφήστε την πέτρα και τον αρδούχο των συμβάσεων να αποτελέσουν το θεμέλιο.**_

 _ **Αφήστε το κόκκινο να είναι το χρώμα που αποτίω φόρο τιμής.**_

 _ **Ας ανεβάσουμε έναν τοίχο ενάντια στον άνεμο που θα πέσει.**_

 _ **Αφήστε τις τέσσερις κεντρικές πύλες να κλείσουν.**_

 _ **Αφήστε τον τριζωνικό δρόμο από τη στέψη που φτάνει στο Βασίλειο να περιστραφεί. "**_

 _ **"Αφήστε το να γεμίσει ξανά. Και πάλι, ξανά.**_

 _ **Αφήστε το να γεμίσει πενταπλά για κάθε στροφή, απλά σπάζοντας κάτω από κάθε γέμισμα.**_

The chant in highspeed divine words made up for the entire circle that was missing as light glowed underneath us and I stared at the servant I had summoned.

As the smoke cleared I saw a spikey haired, **MUSCHLED** man with sparks of lightning occasionally flying of his arm.

"Hey, boss! Rider Kintoki, bustin' in at lightening speed! We attacking a fort? Or are we gonna see if we can go faster than the speed of sound!?"

What?


End file.
